


【All深深】蛾摩拉

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 含32，52，72，462，892预警: 含微群p描写， 微渎神*无考据*“我”是一个旁观者，记录者-OOC属于我不喜勿入真人无关上升不可-
Kudos: 6





	【All深深】蛾摩拉

**Father，我有罪**  
**逃离蛾摩拉的路上**  
**我回了头**  
**为他**

菱格的窗  
年久失修  
一道裂痕  
贯穿正中  
我凑近微光  
看着神父  
白光中  
隐约的轮廓

他是那场天罚的源头  
我一直这样认为  
尽管他是无辜的  
但他的存在  
蛊惑了双城

我生在蛾摩拉  
遇见他  
也是在蛾摩拉

在我看来  
蛾摩拉这三个字  
翻译得可是极妙  
特别是蛾这一字  
那便是指他  
招来硫磺烈焰的  
白蛾

🦋Day 3

我第一次遇见他  
是在蛾摩拉城的  
一个土墙围成的小巷

那时我没看清他的脸  
他正和另一人忙碌着  
脸埋在靠着墙的臂间

我看得最清楚的  
是他被分开的腿

他的腿很丰满  
蜜色的皮肤包裹着红肉与蜜脂  
他的左腿被身后人向侧方掰开  
随着冲撞的频率  
轻颤着  
那人的手陷入了他的腿根  
掐出几个凹陷  
微红的

我仿佛可以想象那种手感  
坚韧又柔软的  
紧绷时会帮着蜜穴把身后人夹得更紧  
放松时又如同掐进了棉絮不想放开

那天我不曾见到他的胸腹  
他穿着一件白袍  
只是下摆被撩起至腿根  
方便着身后人的进出

我在一旁站了许久  
好奇着他的脸  
可他身后那人  
始终叼着他的后颈  
压着不肯放开  
未曾给他转头的余地

一些液体  
溅射在土墙上  
我听到了一丝漏出的呻吟  
这丝呻吟让他身后那人注意到了我  
这个旁人的存在  
放开了他的后颈  
瞪眼看向我  
像是在威胁

那人的眼睛瞪大的样子很圆  
像是邻家饲养的身上有条纹的猫

我摆了摆手退出窄巷  
转入大街前又不甘心的回望了一眼  
那人又一次开始了进攻  
我仍是只看见了他颤抖着的腿

明天  
明天我能不能看见他的脸？

🦋Day 5

第二次遇见他  
我仍未看清他的脸

那是在偶然路过的  
浴场的窗

水汽弥漫中  
我看到了池边两个交叠的人影  
这其实是蛾摩拉城十分常见的  
同性间的欢愉

平日我并不会多看  
那天却受了冥冥中的指引  
多看了一眼  
那一眼我便发现了  
是他  
和一个陌生的男人

这次我看见了他的后颈

他坐在池边  
还是穿着一件白袍  
那件白袍衣领被扯松  
向后垂坠

感谢那松垮的衣领  
在他的颈根  
画出深邃的弧  
我便看见了  
薄皮下凸出的一个个小拱  
因为他的低头  
等距分布

他的头埋在男人肩头  
时而点头  
时而轻摇  
那男人咬着他的耳朵  
不知说了什么  
他或许被逗笑了  
整个人颤抖着  
颈肩微耸  
男人也笑了  
是我经常能在孩童脸上  
看到的笑容

那个男人身材很好  
皮肤白皙  
胸肌饱胀  
肩膀宽阔  
即使是我黏在他身上的视线  
也能分给那男人片刻

他仍沉浸在笑意中时  
男人伸出舌尖  
舔上了他的后颈  
男人的舌头十分灵活  
沿着骨头小小的凸起  
画着圈向上  
他仍在颤抖  
这次却不是因为笑

那一小片裸露的蜜色  
从弧形的边缘起始  
漫开红霞

男人握上他的后颈  
抬起他的头  
重叠  
被湿气浸染的白袍  
褶皱流动  
和着池中的波浪

被翻起的雾气渐浓  
唯一的窗口又被盖住  
我听了一会激荡的水声  
仿佛没有停歇的意思  
我默默地转身  
继续踏上我的路

🦋Day 7

第三次遇见他  
是在蛾摩拉城的市集  
说是市集  
按照蛾摩拉的风气  
很快也就变成了露天交合的乐园

我能够发现他  
是因为他与周围不同  
并未与人拥在一起

那时  
他正蹲在另一人身旁  
玩着那人半长卷翘的发尾

我以为我终于能看清他的脸  
快步走向蹲在一起的背影  
却恰巧  
被玩弄发尾的人暴起  
拿衣袖甩他后背

他跳起来就向前冲逃  
长发男人甩着袖子在后面追

我第一次听清了他的笑声  
不是我想象中的清脆  
要更响亮一些  
更沙哑一些  
更傻一些

当我顺着笑声离去的方向追去  
笑声已经变成了呻吟

那是我听过最美妙的呻吟

在这一城  
我听过太多种呻吟  
娇媚的  
哀伤的  
婉转的  
痛苦的  
快乐的  
百转千回

他的呻吟声却不同  
是直白的  
鲜活的  
响亮的  
毫无遮掩的  
却又带着一丝娇气

“你慢点，胀…”  
我第一次听到他说话

那一刻  
我恍惚以为  
过去的十几年  
自己从未听到过声音

他们躲在墙壁的凹陷  
我只能看见外侧的人  
是那个长发的男人  
我还看见了夹在男人身侧的腿  
和男人从他身体里拔出时  
粗壮的肉茎

我靠进墙的另一面  
听着

我的听觉从未如此敏锐  
撞至深处时的闷哼  
抽出时粘腻的留恋  
脚背绷直时的高呼  
舒适到极致的粗喘

再到后来  
不情愿的拍打  
小兽似的低吼  
和细流溅在地面上  
羞耻的声音

那天  
我一直靠在那里  
直到他们离去

我知道  
尽管我未曾  
犯下被禁止的罪行  
我却已经沾染欲念  
因他而生的欲念  
因他而生的罪

🦋Day 46

那之后  
我每日都在忏悔  
我不再出门  
害怕忍不住  
去追寻他的踪迹

再遇见他是个意外  
友人家的邀约  
我本只是短暂离席  
却路过了花园

绿蔓垂满门拱  
缝隙间  
有三个身影  
他们挤在一张长凳上  
后背与前胸相贴

我一眼就认出了最前面的人影  
那个被我反复咀嚼回味的背影  
是他

我看到了他的背和臀  
他正弓着背  
翘着臀  
向后凑去

白袍捆着他的手腕  
隐约像是握紧了椅边  
他身后的男人  
或许该叫少年  
纤长的四肢  
如新发的枝条  
是少年刚刚发育成为青年  
仍未褪尽的印记

少年的下身跃跃欲试  
身体却又有些瑟缩  
像是从未经历过这般事情  
少年的胆怯被身后的男人挡住  
安抚地摸了摸头发  
教导了几句

那男人骨架也不算大  
甚至比少年看上去还要小些  
却是教导者的姿态  
引导者少年  
握上蜜色的臀瓣  
缓缓送入内里

他的臀  
像是蜜汁的浇灌  
被掰开时会顺从的分开  
松手便会回弹  
或许是汁多的缘故  
弹回时又会止不住地  
反复弹动几回

手足无措的少年  
呆愣地看着摇晃的臀瓣  
不知道是该再次握上  
还是放任

男人把少年的手重新放回臀上  
见少年渐渐进入节奏  
才起身绕至他的面前  
他含住了男人的下体

他被夹在少年与男人之间摇晃  
腰背弯弓  
我猜想如果从侧面看去  
应当是弯月的形状  
我的角度  
却只能看见肩背的一角  
扇形的骨头  
因为支撑而张开  
扇动

我捂住自己的双眼  
向来处跑去  
那不是他  
这一切仿佛变质  
不再是灵肉的交融  
是在亵渎  
我心中的他

🦋Day 89

那段时间  
我一直都在思索  
在寻求一个解答  
直到再见到他  
我才找到了答案

那天  
是在公众的集会上  
由蛾摩拉城最位高权重的家庭  
举行的

这时的蛾摩拉城  
对我而言  
已逐渐变得陌生  
性便只剩下性  
不再是为爱  
或哪怕是为快乐而生

众人聚集的广场前方  
架设着一座高台  
我一眼便望见了他  
在高台正中的他

绳索勒进他的白袍  
白袍勒进他的皮肉  
白袍的前襟被拨开  
绳索交成十字绕胸

这一次  
我看清了他的胸  
和被捆绑的下体  
可我仍未看清他的脸  
他的眼上  
他的唇间  
各被黑色的布条遮掩

台上的另两人  
是曾经人人艳羡的同性情侣  
一个高挑清俊  
一个姿容艳丽

清俊的男子从前方提起跪坐的他  
把他放在艳丽男子的腿上  
缓缓下坠

我看得很清楚  
实际上  
我从未看得如此清楚过  
青筋暴起的肉茎  
是如何一寸寸  
侵入他的下体  
他的蜜穴  
又是如何蠕动着  
盛情邀请

而他自己的肉茎  
因为根部被束缚  
胀得通红  
连同阴囊一起  
恐惧着抖动

清俊男子放开了他  
任由另一人律动  
转而握住他的胸乳  
揉捏

他的胸应当原本就比旁人肉感些  
才会被绳索勒出近似女人形状  
蜜色胸膛被印上红色掌印时  
男子换上了唇舌

我听到了啧啧吮吸的声音  
仿佛吃奶的初生孩童  
我却听不到他动人的呻吟  
只有被压在喉间的闷哼

艳丽男子抬起了他  
清俊男子俯身上前  
两人的肉茎交替着  
来往于他的蜜穴间

我不忍再看  
闭目塞听前  
我看见那两人同时进入了他的身体  
我听见周遭的人群爆发出前所未有的欢呼  
我在人群中蹲下  
抱着头哭泣

那晚  
当广场空荡  
只剩我一人时  
我跪倒在广场中央  
双手交叉  
祈祷在胸前

神  
请聆听我的祈求  
蛾摩拉城汇聚了这世间的极恶  
若您听到了我的祈求  
请您仁爱  
毁灭这罪恶之城

我看到远空降下两道流星

阿门

我起身  
我找到了答案  
他是神的化身  
他是神的示警  
他让我看清美善  
他教我分辨丑恶  
他是神  
我的神

🦋Day 2

第二天  
我家中来了两名使者

一名使者  
是纯洁而正直的光辉  
另一名使者  
纵使面上布满矜持与不屑  
我却看到了  
当使者的目光扫过他时  
眼底丑恶的妄念  
虚伪的光辉

众人围住我的房子  
大喊大叫  
“今天晚上到你家做客的人在哪里？把他们叫出来，我们要和他们交媾”  
使者用了手段  
让门外的人  
不论老少都眼目昏花  
摸来摸去也找不到门*

人群散去后  
我在我的窗下  
第一次看见了他的脸

我不知该如何描绘那张脸  
是巍巍高山  
是缱绻清泉  
是无情锋锐  
也是多情柔乡  
是天堂与地狱的交汇  
是我失落了的伊甸园

我看到他的脸时  
他正被七人围在中央  
白袍落在地上  
无情地踩踏

他身上的每一寸地方  
都将被性器侵占  
丰饶的腿间  
香甜的蜜穴  
饱满的胸侧  
合拢的掌心  
圆张的丰唇

我却看到他的眼  
是笑着的  
瞳孔在夜幕中散大  
落尽繁星

我在窗边看了一夜

看着他的蜜色肌肤上洒满白斑  
看着他的红唇被塞满来不及吞咽  
看着他的蜜穴被撑大不停溢出白液  
看着他的下体射不出东西只剩淡黄喷溅

看着曾经他爱过  
或是爱过他的  
又或彼此相爱的人们  
如同被附身的恶魔  
在他赤裸的躯体上  
开起盛宴

天刚亮时  
我听到了使者的催促  
催促我速速逃离

窗下  
狂欢的人群已经散去  
他站起  
重新披上白袍  
隐约地  
我感到他微微侧头  
望了我的窗口一眼  
又仿佛一切都知晓  
没入巷口的黎明

我听从使者的告劝  
逃向山巅  
使者告诉我不要回头  
可我终究  
还是回了头

炽热的烈焰  
燃烧的硫磺  
划开白昼

星辰坠落  
翻飞黄尘  
浓烟冲天  
云映成橘

天地之间  
充斥着  
怒骂与悲鸣

我已经不能再动了  
我已经是一根盐柱**  
可我仍然能看能想  
看着平原沦为地狱  
被永不熄灭的烈焰  
灼烧

我却只想再看一眼  
再看他一眼

我仿佛看见了他  
站在蛾摩拉城的顶端  
他还是一身白袍  
黑烟被风吹偏的时刻  
我看清了他

他低着头  
看着脚下慌逃的人群

笑着

他猛地抬起头  
缓缓张开双臂  
宽大的衣袖在火星中狂舞

他张了口  
浓烟向他口中奔涌  
他的发丝在风中炸开  
撕裂了乖顺的表象  
他又把烟雾尽吐  
颊边滑落一滴泪

他扑向脚下被炙烤的洪流  
笔直地  
白袖被灰烟鼓满  
扑火的白蛾

他的身影消弭于烈焰之前  
我看到一只巨大的白蛾  
立于蛾摩拉城的上空  
展开了洁白的双翅  
宣判它永火之刑  
_——蛾摩拉_

🦋Day 0

**这就是我的罪**  
**Father，我是否可以得到宽恕**

“只要你诚信悔过  
神会宽恕你的罪过  
阿门”

吱嘎的木门声  
开启又关闭  
神父已经离开了  
我仍在狭窄的方盒里坐着  
回味着神父的侧影

我理了理衣角  
正准备推门离去时  
我听到了声响  
痛苦而诱人的声响

我透过破旧门扉的狭缝  
向外窥伺

是神父

神父洁白的圣袍  
松垮着挂在肘间  
神父蜜色的双腿  
交叉在一人身后  
那人坐在祭台上  
把神父托于掌中  
叼着银制的十字  
勾勒着神父胸乳

台下整齐摆放的条凳上  
零散的坐着六个人  
他们看着神父摆动的腰肢  
聚精会神的聆听  
神的布道  
含笑

我也笑了  
我终于再次见到了他  
原来接受了我的忏悔的  
就是他

我的神  
我的缪斯  
我逃离蛾摩拉时恋恋不舍的回眸  
哪怕化作盐柱也要望上一眼的执迷

我忽然忘了他的姓名

啊  
我想起来了

**「李振宁」**

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *引用  
> 4 But before they lay down, the men of the city, even the men of Sodom, compassed the house round, both young and old, all the people from every quarter.  
> 5 And they called unto Lot, and said unto him: 'Where are the men that came in to thee this night? bring them out unto us, that we may know them.'  
> 11 And they smote the men that were at the door of the house with blindness, both small and great; so that they wearied themselves to find the door.
> 
> —— Genesis 19:4-11
> 
> **盐柱  
> 24 Then the LORD caused to rain upon Sodom and upon Gomorrah brimstone and fire from the LORD out of heaven;  
> 25 and He overthrow those cities, and all the Plain, and all the inhabitants of the cities, and that which grew upon the ground.  
> 26 But his wife looked back from behind him, and she became a pillar of salt.
> 
> —— Genesis 19:24-26
> 
> ***圣经典故 （维基百科）：  
> 所多玛（英语：Sodom；希伯来语：סדום）和蛾摩拉（英语：Gomorrah；希伯来语：עמורה）是圣经所记载的两个城市， 经考古学家发现极可能位于在约旦河东岸、死海以北的位置，首次出现在《希伯来圣经基督徒称作“旧约圣经”》。根据旧约及新约圣经描述，所多玛跟蛾摩拉是两座同性恋的城市，因为城里的居民不遵守上帝戒律（违反了旧约圣经里，神藉摩西颁布的戒律，两座城里充斥着罪恶，尤其同性情欲及淫乱暴力、偶像崇拜，而被上帝用大火毁灭。后来成为罪恶之城的代名词。  
> 神因为索多玛与蛾摩拉的罪恶，要毁灭两城，亚伯拉罕向他求情，那创造天地、独一的神 耶和华答应，若在城中能找到十个义人，他就不毁那城。结果，耶和华所派的两位天使一去，所见义人，唯有罗得一家，天使告诉罗德到山上避难，逃难时切不可回头看，罗德的妻不遵神谕回头看了一眼，化作盐柱。
> 
> ****只是引用故事，本文中蛾摩拉毁灭的原因是居民逐渐丧失了人性。作者态度明确，同性相恋不是错的更不是罪。爱就是爱，和性别无关。


End file.
